battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 40
The fortieth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Suspicious of Masako's true identity, Striker confronts Elliott. Summary Both Team Shomen Toppa and Numbers Elite have made it to the final four. Before the next round, Kiano announces that King Uchuuchouten changed the match-ups for the tag battles. J will play with his father, Smile will play with Seven, and Nine will play with Elliott. J is angry about this, as he wanted to continue with Smile. However, Kiano argues that this is the best way to win. He tells J that he's not his father, but Number Three. Meanwhile, Bashin and Suiren are fighting over who will be the team's captain. When Meganeko and Kyouka reveal that they lost the first match, Suiren takes this as evidence that she would make a better leader than Bashin. Striker thinks that Masako could help, only to realize that she's gone. He goes off to look for her, as there's little time left before the next match. Masako, who became Number Eight again, was meeting with Elliott. He sent her a letter, asking why she would betray Numbers Elite. As she never saw helping Team Shomen Toppa as a betrayal, she's surprised by this accusation. Outside, Striker overhears talking, and recognizes Masako's voice. He knocks on the door, forcing her to quickly change back into her teacher clothes (partially) and speak to him. Striker asks her what Bashin and Suiren should do about their argument. Masako replies that they should both be captain, since they're a tag team. Afterwards, Elliott comments that it must be difficult for her to be a teacher. Masako points out that Elliott is a principal now. He argues that it's different, and he doesn't play together with his students. Masako explains that she's found being a teacher interesting, and understands why the kids are so absorbed in Battle Spirits. She claims that she joined them to protect their entry in the tournament and let them enjoy themselves. Because Elliott made Battle Spirits, she thinks he should understand. Elliott lets her go, understanding her reasoning now. Later, Masako and Striker battle as a tag in the next round, and win. This leaves Team Shomen Toppa tied 1-1. After the match, Masako drops the letter from Elliott, which Striker finds. Striker calls Elliott to talk with him outside. He shows Elliott the letter, asking him what it means. Elliott replies that it wasn't meant to be read by anyone else. Acknowledging this, Striker asks him what he means about Masako being a traitor. Elliott says that it's an adult matter that doesn't concern children. As Elliott tries to leave, Striker argues that everyone on his team is an important ally to him, including Masako. In response, Elliott challenges him to a battle, and will only reveal the truth if Striker can win. Elliott reveals a new X-Rare, The IceBeast Mam-Morl, and takes control of the match because of it. As Striker is about to make a comeback, he admits that he probably shouldn't involve himself in adult affairs that are none of his business. However, he loves Battle Spirits, and therefore was able to make so many important friends. He plays Battle Spirits because he wants to, and that has nothing to do with being an adult or child. Elliott is impressed by Striker's victory, and tells him that Masako is Number Eight. However, he says she's their ally now. Bashin and Suiren are announced to be the winners of their match, meaning Team Shomen Toppa will be in the finals. Both Striker and Elliott are relieved. Elliott was happy because he wanted to see My Sunshine's live. After finishing said live, My Sunshine becomes Suiren again and lines up with the others. They're facing Numbers Elite, the other team to make the finals. Elliott announces that he's dropping out of the final round, to everyone's surprise. He says that his era is over, and now it's the kids' turn. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The White X-Rare, The IceBeast Mam-Morl is featured. It can give Armor to all your spirits. A good way to oppose it is with Dream Ribbon, because it isn't immune to white. Matches Striker vs. Elliott Turn 21 (Striker): -Striker has no spirits on his field. On Elliott's field is Fenrircannon Mk-II. -Striker deploys two The Fruit of Life at LV2. Turn 22 (Elliott): -Elliott summons Berserker-Megnum and The Valkyrie-Hildr at LV2. -Elliott attacks with Fenrircannon Mk-II. Striker takes a life. Four lives remain and Striker gets two cards and core with The Fruit of Life's effect. -Elliott attacks with Berserker-Magnum. Striker takes a life. Three lives remain and Striker gets two cards and core. -Elliott attacks with The Valkyrie-Hildr. Striker summons MachG in flash timing. However, instead of blocking he takes a life. Two lives remain, and he gets two more cards and core. Turn 23 (Striker): -Striker summons Machfly and BlackMachG. He deploys a nexus, The Budding Plain. Then, he summons The Duke Kingtaurus. When summoned, he adds a core from the void for each of his other spirits. With those three core, it's bought to LV2. -Striker attacks with The Duke Kingtaurus. Elliott takes a life. Four lives remain. With The Valkyrie-Hildr's effect, because he lost a life, it's refreshed. -Striker attacks with Machfly. Elliott blocks with The Valkyrie-Hildr. Machfly is destroyed. -Striker attacks with MachG. Elliott takes a life. Three lives remain, and The Valkyrie-Hildr is refreshed. Turn 24 (Elliott): -Elliott summons The IceBeast Mam-Morl at LV3. -Elliott attacks with Berserker-Magnum. Striker blocks with BlackMachG. He tries to use Same Tired in flash timing. However, it doesn't effect, because Mam-Morl gives all Elliott's spirits Armor to yellow (and every other color but white). In the attack, Berserker-Magnum is destroyed. -Elliott attacks with The Valkyrie Hildr. Striker takes a life. One life remains, and he gets two cards and core with The Fruit of Life. -Elliott attacks with Fenrircannon MK-II. Striker summons The SavageKnight Hercules in flash timing to block, and wins. With Hercules' effect when summoned, Striker's MachG is refreshed. Turn 25 (Striker): -Striker uses Dream Ribbon, which sends Mam-Morl back to Elliott's hand. Next, he uses a nexus, The Spiral Tower, and magic, Poison Mist. The core in Elliott's reserve is sent to the trash, and with The Spiral Tower's effect, he won't be able to pay the cost for his magic. -Striker attacks with BlackMachG. Elliott takes a life. Two lives remain, and The Valkyrie-Hildr is refreshed. -Striker attacks with The Duke Kingtaurus. Elliott blocks with The Valkyrie-Hildr. Striker uses Life Chain to destroy MachG. He gets three cores in his reserve. With that core, he plays Offensive Aura to increase the BP of his spirits. The Valkyrie-Hildr is destroyed. With The Duke Kingtaurus' effect, when it destroyed only the opposing spirit, Elliott lost a life. One life remains. -Striker attacks with The SavageKnight Hercules. Elliott takes his last life. Winner: Striker Cards Used Red BS01-116: Offensive Aura Purple BS03-124: Poison Mist Green BS01-107: The Fruit of Life BS01-X03: The Duke Kingtaurus BS02-026: MachG BS02-081: The Budding Plain BS02-099: Life Chain BS03-029: Machfly BS03-X09: The SavageKnight Hercules BS04-026: BlackMachG White BS01-146: Dream Ribbon BS03-X10: The IceBeast Mam-Morl BS04-035: Berserker-Magnum BS04-041: Fenrircannon Mk-II BS04-043: The Valkyrie-Hildr Yellow BS02-086: The Spiral Tower BS03-139: Same Tired Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Jack Knight- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Pink- Cho Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzo Mito Elliott- Chafurin Kiano- Nobuhiko Kakegawa Main Staff Script: Shotaro Miya Storyboard: Yasuo Iwamoto Episode Director: Jun Takahashi Animation Director: Takeshi Oda Trivia *This episode is the only time Masako is seen with her glasses off. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin